PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Planning and evaluation processes include external and internal evaluations. Our external interactions involve members of the External Advisory Committee and specialized consultants brought in to help us formulate plans for specific areas. Internal evaluations revolve around our yearly strategic retreat, regular Senior Management meetings, discussions with other UC Davis departments and colleges, senior Health System and University leadership, collaborative meetings, and a variety of surveys. Planning occurs in response to our evaluation, but is an iterative process as progress of programs and shared resources are re-evaluated continuously to be refined and/or redirected in order to maintain our mission. Guided by our strategic plan, the scientific leadership has focused on areas that needed strengthening as judged by peer review as well as continually to look for new opportunities to improve the Center.